Dragon Punch
by Kobk
Summary: Rei is the Dragonborn despite her young age. The Divines fear something worse than the end times if she were to die. A battle for soul would tear the world and their powers apart. So they send her 15,000 years into the future. There she mets a cape baldy and blond cyborg and joins them on their journeys.


A/N: I do not own One Punch Man Or the Elder Scroll series.

Make sure your drunk before you read this, it's terrible.

X

The nine divines meet and mutually agreed to a decision. The Dragonborn, when she was to die a war than greater all others would ensure for her soul. Members of each divines cults would be at each other's throats.Every divine has an rightful claim to her soul, she work in the name for each divine at one point of her life. Thinking it's not worth the trouble for her soul to cause their self destruction in battle with other divines, an agreement made, to send the Dragonborn to another point of time. To which time period, they not care, as long it wasn't here to bring the end times for them. The divines thought best not to inform the Dragonborn of this decision, let it be a surprise.

X

The leaves billowed in the wind, falling to the ground in Rift region of Skyrim. An small herd of deer trotted towards a stream nearby. Largest buck of the herd was first to drink. Leaning over the water it failed to notice the black figure hiding up in the trees, bow drawn, ready to fire. Simply letting the bow string go the arrow flew, hitting its mark. The buck dropped instantly, lifeless as the rest of the herd fled. The short black figure jumped down from the trees, walking toward its bounty. In full view the figure wore ebony armor, with a bow in hand, a quiver of daidric arrows, and a ebony great sword, that seemed to proses a hidden spark. This simply put is the Dragonborn, dovihiakin, the ultimate dragon slayer, or simply Rei. Rei took off her helmet to revile a 16 year old Nord girl with braided brown hair, blue eyes, and a claw mark under her right eye. She average height only at 5'5,but don't tell her that she's a short brat; the court wizard and healers still don't know how to put Jarl Siddgeir back together again. She attached her helmet to her belt and bow on her back. Reaching down she pick up her dinner and started head home, thinking to herself wether potato's or bread was better side dish. Suddenly a bright flash formed over her head and she was gone.

X

" Threat Level Dragon, please evacuate the area" reported a woman over a loud speaker as loud crowded of panic people ran by. In the distance loud explosions were seen as well as a purple monster, floating in the air, throwing exploding light balls at buildings and people.

" Humans I've come to purge you from Mother Earth" declared the monster. The monster noticed a lone human girl crying in the rubble. He decided to kill that annoying sound the girl was making. As he approach he extends his hand towards her, then forming into deadly claws to kill.

"WULD NAH KEST" a loud thundering shout was heard followed by an blur, as the girl was no longer there, but behind Rei in her ebony armor. She posed with her bow drawn, arrow pointed at the purple monster.

'Ahh it seemed I missed one of the heros, no matter I'll dispose of it' thought the monster, until an arrow imbedded it's self in his chest. " AHHHH!!!" screamed the monster in pain. Quickly it flew up ready to carpet bomb the hell out of the area that Rei is in, as the balls of formed in his hands. He though balls at the Rei.

"TIID KLO UL" shouted Rei. Time seemed to crawl slowly for everyone there. The Monster was baffled to as what happened. Then Rei shot arrows at each of those balls, hitting its mark, causing them to explode mid-air. As time resumes Rei wondered if this shout work on non-dragons. Taking a deep breath Rei shouted "JOOR ZAH FRUL" , almost instantly the Purple monster plummeted to the hard ground and hit it with a loud smack. Rei took this as her chance to end this. Dropping the bow, pulling out her ebony great-sword, she rushed towards the monster.

The monster pulled itself up looking around as to what just smack him into the ground. Then remembering that it's still in a fighting with that black figure, searching for him, only to be meet with an thin black line, as his world went black.

Rei blade cut cleanly though the monsters head, the head rolled of the body to the ground, with the body flopping to the ground. With the fight over Rei returned to the girl to see if she's alright. " Hey they're, all you alright" asked Rei in calm gentle voice. The girl nodded her head.

"Thank you, so much mister" said the girl gratefully with tears traveling down her cheeks.

"Your welcome" replied Rei , 'Wait did she just call me mister' thought the Dragonborn. Before she could correct the girl two shouts were heard in the distance.

"MINA!!!!" Exclaimed a middle age man and woman running towards them.

"Mama, Papa" cried the girl as she ran to meet up half way.

"Thank you, so much sir for saving her" said the father gratefully, as they walked away back to their houses.

'Does the helmet muffle my voice or something?, people keep thinking I'm a man' thought a confused Rei walking away. She didn't notice a bald man with a white cape with an disappointed look on his face.

"Awww man looks like someone else got to the monster first" said the bald man sadly.

X

A man in suit with a loosen tie, messy black hair, and faded beard watched the screen in with great interest. Picking up the phone he calls Minster of Justice, a man named Sitch. The phone rings a couple of times before someone picks up.

"Hello ——- what's problem and its disaster level?" ask Sitch over the phone.

" That's not it sir, a dragon level threat was defeated early today in northwestern part of A-city" said the Bearded Worker.

" So the problem solved, why did you contact me?" said a confused Stich.

" That's not it sir, it wasn't defeated by one of our own, it was defeated by black armored individual" replied the Bearded Worker.

" WAIT WHAT!!" said Stich in surprise as he given his full attention to this. " Search for for this individual so we can invite him to Association" he demanded. 'This could be the first new S-Class Hero we had in two years' thought Stich happily.

X

Elsewhere the Dragonborn wondered aimlessly around this strange new land she found herself in. This place seemed magical and also not, as boxes with words light and images lit up on its own with no explanation from Rei. Then there's the horseless carriages moving by their own accord. But what really baffles her the most is the amount of people. A portion of current city she was in (city-b) housed more people than half of population of Tamriel. 'How do they support all these people? Rei wondered .Another though she had was were she going to sleep? She packs plenty of gold coins but the hotels wouldn't accept them as payment. As she thought she walk by a camping store, thinking this will have to do. Moments later she carried a tent and cooking pot with her, as she exited the store. ' I heard from the teller that Z-City's woods is a great place to camp' thought Rei as she headed towards that direction.


End file.
